A Terrible Fate
by Droodle
Summary: What happened from the day Harry was born, all the way down to his tragic Death. Part of the life of Sirius Black.
1. A New Beginning

**Summary:** What happened from the day Harry was born, all the way down to his tragic Death. Part of the life of Sirius Black.  
**Ratings:** PG-13 ish  
**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine, yadda yadda yadda. Don't sue me.  
**Author's Note:** Um. Yeah. This chapter is short, but what d'you expect? It's the prolouge.

"Look, James. Isn't he beautiful? Look at our baby boy." Came a soft voice from a young, petite woman perched up on a hospital bed, cradling a little boy in her arms. He really did look like an Eskimo. Pale skin, horribly dark hair. He looked completely like James. Except, of course, for the eyes. A deep emerald which seemed to go on endlessly. So precious.

"He is quite adorable. Do you think he will be anything like me? Do you think he'll like me?" came a separate voice, much more masculine. The father. James lifted his arm upward, and slung it about his wife's neck, applying a simple kiss to the lips.

Watching the two for a moment, longer, a grin broke across a tall, rather muscular built form. "Of course he'll like you, mate. You're his father, James. The question is whether or not he will like his ol' uncle Padfoot." Sirius had spoke, glancing back from Lily, to James, to the small bundle wrapped in her arms. Advancing off to the two, shaggy hair billowed just a bit as he knelt before them, giving a soft laugh, attention glued onto the small Eskimo as he began to flail a bit. "What are you going to name him?"

Lily and James exchanged a look, brows raising in a ponderous matter. A name. They had expected it to be a girl. They hadn't thought up a name. After a long silence, Lily was the one to speak, emerald eyes boring down into the child's own. "I like Harry." She stated, softly, giving a simple smile. Sirius arched his eyebrows a bit, and nodded.

"Harry it is, then." James spoke, seeming to carry a confident tone of voice. "And Sirius.." He began, slowly, giving a light smirk as he took a side glance from Lily to Sirius. "Would you, dear Padfoot, like to be his godfather? He'll have to like you, then." He concluded. Lily gave a nod, as well as a small smile.

Halting a moment, eyes shot up in faint surprise as this was offered to him. A Godfather? Really? Large smile broke across his tanned face as he gave a nod, now standing upon his own two feet, giving a slight bow. "I, Sirius Black, Would be more then pleased to be Harry James Potter's Godfather."


	2. Despair

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I did not make up any of these characters. If I did, I would of included myself in the stories, and I would have been dating Ron, James, Sirius, Remus, et cetera. O

**Authors Note:** Alright. Those of you who cry easily, I advise you to take extreme caution while reading this chapter.

----------------------------------

"Move!" Came the loud, paranoid, and even frightened voice of Mister Sirius Black as he roared down the streets upon his black coloured motorcycle. Damned Muggles just /wouldn't/ get out of the way. He was so close. So very close, and yet he felt like he still had a hundred miles yet to go. He should have never trusted him. Never have trusted that thieving, backstabbing rat. Swerving around the corner, a loud crack was heard as a flash of lighting stuck the ground. Thick, wet raindrops began to pour down at what seemed the size of golf balls. Shaggy hair matting to the side of his face, he came up on the very street where the Potter's resided. Glancing around warily, he zoomed down the street, heart thumping beneath his chest in a wild flurry.

At that precise moment, a bright, vivid green light pierced through the night air, followed by the shrieks of a young woman. Just as quick as the light had appeared, it had vanished, followed by another light, and then a loud crack and boom. Watching the house and it's light display in pure horror, he finally came up to the curb. Leaping off of his bike with ease, he stumbled down upon the sidewalk, hands flying outward, grazing upon the damp ground. Glancing to his left, a large shadowy silhouette came into view. Snarling a bit as it limped further away, attention was brought back up to the house. Something deep and sorrowful tugged upon his heartstrings. He was to late. He knew it, deep inside. But perhaps James had made it. Maybe at least /one/ of them had made it.

Bringing his large hand to the doorknob, Sirius pulled it open, glancing around the ripped up house. Everything was destroyed. Funny, how on the outside it would seem calm and natural. Like the house didn't hold a worry in the world. Oh how different it was. Steel coloured eyes squinted as he searched through the darkness, stepping over the debris which was scattered around in certain areas. Certainly, a big fight was put up. Portraits lay scattered around, either broken in half or ripped through the centre. Slowly, mournfully shifting toward a table, keeping an eye out for anyone who may still be in through the house, gaze drifted over a single photo which was left untouched. Lily, James, Harry, Remus, Peter, and Himself.

Peter. He should have seen it coming. He had been distant ever since they had graduated from Hogwarts. So why was it that he persuaded Lily and James to have him be the Secret Keeper? His instincts really were failing on him. That, or maybe he just couldn't put two and two together anymore. Shifting warily, he placed the picture with gentle care into his pocket, giving it a small pat before he carried on through the pitch black house, eyes wide and skin unhealthily pale. Drawing ever so near to the stairway, it was then a single flash caught his eye. Turning about, glancing to a blown out window, a sigh of relief was given. The clouds had shifted, allowing the half moon to shine through the window.

Closing his eyes, and then reopening them, he followed the moon's rays over to the opposite wall, a deep cry letting loose from his mouth. It couldn't be. Stumbling near the figure, a watery glaze whisked over his eyes. James. Fallen by a mahogany table he lay there, still and unmoving. The same table which he had given to them as a 'moving in' present. Fallen beside James was a broken, azure hued vase. White lily flowers where scattered around the vase, along James's side.

Giving choked sobs, another roar of thunder muted out his gentle tears. Large arms tugged around his best mate, bringing him into a deep hug. He knew it wouldn't be returned, though that factor didn't seem to occur to him right then and there. Pulling away, two fingers shifted up to James's eyes, pulling them down. He didn't deserve this. Lily didn't deserve this.

Lily. Perking up a bit, hand slowly moved into his pocket, fingering through the fabric a moment before pulling out the photo he had taken earlier. Picking up a Lily flower as well, Sirius placed the two object upon his friend's chest, head bowing for a moment before he rose, and shifted to find the person who he had heard scream just ten minutes ago.

Moving rapidly to his left, Arms extended to the railing of the stairway, leaping up them two at a time. Heart felt as though it was a lump in his stomach. There was nothing he could do. He was a complete failure. Nothing he had done this past year seemed to go right. He'd practically given James and Lily to Peter, who had, in turn, sold them to Voldemort like a pair of socks. That filthy traitor. Snarling a bit as he rounded through the hallway, shoving like some mad man off the walls, down to the last door. Tugging it open forcefully, leaping inside.

There she was. Sprawled on the grow, just below Harry's crib. Wand was snapped in two, and hair was sprawled around. She still looked like the same Lily she'd always been, even if she was gone. Tears jerking back upward, he slowly moved to her side, as he did to James, pulling her to his lap, hands running through her hair. Lily had been so kind to him ever since she and James had gotten together in their seventh year. She didn't need this to happen. It /shouldn't/ have happened. Holding her in his embrace for a few moments longer, head drooped downward in a rather depressed motion.

The Potters were all dead. James's mother and father, Lily and James. Harry. Glancing upward, a small cry rang through his ears. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. removing himself from Lily's side, he glanced down into the crib, ashen eyes scanning over baby Harry. He was alive. Though, he did have a rather odd looking cut upon his forehead, that didn't matter to him, now. He had a ray of hope. Harry had survived. Arms dripping downward, he picked up the bawling baby, holding him to his chest.

"Sh.." He gently soothed out, giving a slight sigh. Glancing down to Lily, heart leapt from his stomach to his throat. He couldn't stay here any longer. It was to painful. With Harry in his arms, he moved toward the door which he had entered, however stopped as a tall, looming person blocked his way. Hagrid.


	3. Dog and Mouse

**Disclaimer **Mhmn. I don't own any of them. Nope. Not one. I may obsess over them, but I don't own them.

**Authors Note:** Thank you for all of the encouragement! Whether it be over email or on the reviews. I really do appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

---------------------------------

"Give th' lad ter me, Sirius." Came the large, booming, however gentle voice of Hagrid. He was going to take Harry away from him. The only thing he had left to live for.

"But I'm his godfather! I have the rights to take him!" Sirius frantically cried. Harry had started to bawl yet again, small hands outreaching for whatever he could get his hands on. Poor little guy. Suffering such a large fate, not knowing what was going to become of him. If he even understood this all, which Sirius doubted he did. Eyes closing as he glanced up to Hagrid, knowing that sooner or later he would have to give in.

"Dumbledore's orders. Harry's ter live with 'is aunt and uncle now." Hagrid responded, holding a saddened look. Shifting from his position in the doorway, he slowly wandered a bit closer to Sirius, who looked as though he was a lost puppy in an alleyway, just wanting to go home. Dumbledore knew what had happened. He knew it was Voldemort who had murdered Lily and James. And who did he think the Secret Keeper was? Sirius Black. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't hold onto Harry. Dumbledore would alert the Ministry, and they would be after innocent blood more rapid then a hippogryff after raw ferret meat. Heart beats escalating back up into the higher rates, he gave a quick nod, glancing away briefly. Holding the small child out, he handed him off to Hagrid, facial expression emotionless.

"Take him, then." He spoke, softly, giving a small arch of his brows as his gaze wandered back to Lily. Eyes wincing closed, he looked away, a sudden spark lighting up behind his eyes. They were dead. Harry was being taken away from him. What more did they want from him? He had nothing else to give. And it was all thanks to that horrible excuse of a friend, Pettigrew. Lips curling into a feral like snarl, saddened, grey eyes wandered up to Hagrid. "Take my motor bike, as well, Hagrid." He stated, sharply, giving a small nod of his head.

"But I could just take the Knight Bus! You need it ter get 'round!" Hagrid protested, bundling up Harry in a soft blue blanket, tucking him securely into his leather jacket, zipping it up. Frowning a bit toward Sirius.

"I don't need it where I'm going." He hissed off, lightly, lips stilled formed into a disgruntled growl. Pushing back the half giant, not taking a single glance behind him, the woeful man wandered slowly down the long flight of stairs. Hand gripped along the railing in such a tight fashion, his broad, wide knuckles began to grow pale. There was only such much he could take, and the world had just pushed him over the edge. Way over.

Only pausing a moment as he reached the bottom of the stairs with a thunk, chest heaved as he fought back more of the salty, wet tears. No more. He couldn't take any more. Remus would probably think he was a murderer. No more helping him on full moons. James wouldn't be there to be his stag, and /Pettigrew/..He would find him. And when he did, he would wish to Merlin he would have never crossed the back of Sirius Black. Storming out the door into the pouring rain, a flash of light dotted the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Hand reaching into his cloak pocket, handsome face was twisted in a gruesome way. Had you been alone with this man on this eve, you probably wouldn't want to know how he would react right then. Frustrated, upset, depressed, and betrayed, the man wandered the streets for any sign of the person who had caused this chain of destruction. The one man who he had called a friend for the past nine years or so.

Peter Pettigrew. The name rushed through his mind and intoxicated it as though it was a match of fire through a rain forest. Hand still placed in his pocket, a long, slender wand was pulled out. He didn't care who saw. He didn't care one bit. The Muggles didn't matter to him now. Why did he have to abide the law when the world showed no compassion to him? He tried to deal with it back in the house. But right then Harry was taken away from him. Chest heaving up and down, the fabric clinging to is chest as the water soaked through the cloth, he finally came to a rather thick crowd, eyes narrowed a bit. As he exhaled, a mist like vapour emitted from his nose due to the rather nippy air.

Gaze cast around sharply through the mob of people, glancing around for the person - no. He didn't deserve to be called a person. /Thing/ he was looking for. Taking a double take, eyes halted smack dab in the centre of the large group, malicious grin rising to his lips.

"Oh Peter! Come out and play with ol' Sirius Black." He called out, tone changing from high to low pitch, making him sound much like a young boy going through puberty. Oh, the look Peter gave was priceless. Fearful rat who was locked in a corner, about to be pursued by a feline or something along those lines. Edging further near, he didn't even flinch as Peter spoke.

"Wh-Why Sirius! Why did you kill Lily and James? They were your friends.. Padfoot..Why did you give them away l-like that?" Peter stuttered out, eyes wide with fear.

"Don't you /dare/ call me Padfoot, you filthy, bloody traitor! You deserve to rot in hell for what you did! Don't deny it, Pettigrew!" He snarled, eyed glued onto the filth he had once called a friend. "What did he offer you? Money? Fame? Wealth?" He questioned, now looming over the small mousy figure, brows arched, eyes holding a certain madness in them. And all the while, those mad, distrusting eyes didn't seem to notice something silver glistening in Peter's hand.

"All the power you could ever imagine, Sirius.." He stated, softly, giving a light laugh as he stared up to the bulky man, wicked grin etched over his lips. "Don't you get it? Fame? Fortune? James never noticed me anyway. I was like a shadow to you all. What had I to gain by staying with you?" He questioned, sharply, careful to keep his voice low.

"What are you talking about?" He yelped off, eyes going wide. "So you betrayed James just because he didn't favour you as much as you wanted to? Was that really worth his death?" He ranted on, growing crimson in the cheeks. Huffing like mad, going into a case of hysteria, he hadn't even noticed the small, sliver blade Peter had hiding in his hands until he was given a small shriek of pain. Glancing downward, rapidly, eyes went wide with disgust as he watched Peter slice the knife straight through his finger, curling in sharp pain as he did so.

As the finger fell to the ground, Peter gave a light grunt, as well as a mad cackle. Sirius rose his wand, pointing it at Pettigrew, breathing coming in fast and hard. "St-" Cutting himself off, however, as Peter gave a wave, as he whipped out his wand with his uninjured hand, pointing up upward. Eyed going wide, Sirius gave a scream, and dodged to the side, crashing upon the ground. Screams and the sound of bodies falling rang true through his ears as he fell.

A blinding light. It burned. Giving another wail as he felt something sting him in the back, a loud groan was given out to the area around him.

The very last thing he saw was the flash of a rat, who seemed to be squeaking in laughter as he ran past, down into the sewers where he belong. Giving a faint, defeated sigh, the area around him grew ever so dark, and soon, Mister Sirius Black whisked into the state of unconsciousness.


End file.
